Corazón místico
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Creen en el amor a través del tiempo, probablemente no o probablemente si, sin duda ellos no solo lo llevan en la sangre, también en el corazón.


**Corazón místico.**

**Por Cielo Azul A.**

_"A veces siento que esta vida no será suficiente para poder vivir este sentimiento que tú has hecho nacer en mi corazón"_

_"Ese sentimiento al que no le das su nombre se llama AMOR, amor ángel mío, a tu lado me siento el hombre más dichoso y le doy gracias a Dios el haber puesto a tan bella mujer en mi destino y vivir este maravilloso sentimiento"_

Con esas palabras los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso, cada beso parecía que intentaba reconocer sus labios a pesar de que ese no era el primero.

-Candy, buenos días.

-Hola Annie, ¿cómo estás?

-Yo, muy bien prima, pero tú parece que no dormiste bien.

-Sinceramente no, sabes nuevamente tuve ese sueño que cada que avanza el tiempo se vuelve más recurrente, no alcanzo a comprenderlo.

-Vamos prima, probablemente fue la película que vimos anoche y te quedaste con esa impresión, pero alégrate, hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que mejor piensa en la maravillosa fiesta, tal vez hoy Terry se decida a pedirte que seas su novia.

-Annie, sabes que ese chico me encanta y sería muy romántico que el día de mi cumpleaños el me pidiera algo así.

-Candy no voltees, Terry viene a nuestra dirección.

-Enserio Annie.

-Sí y creo imaginar a quien viene a ver.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

-Bien y tú que tal listo para festejar el cumpleaños de Candy.

-Claro que si, de la rubia más linda y pecosa no me perdería ese festejo.

-Terry por favor, ya te he dicho que no me digas pecosa.

-Pero si lo eres Candy, además tus pecas son muy lindas, por favor no te enojes.

-Entonces te esperamos en la noche.

-Claro, hasta entonces chicas, cuídense, de esa forma el le guiño un ojo a Candy y ella se sonrojo ante la espontaneidad de aquel joven.

-Ves Candy, que mas puedes pedir, hoy es tu cumpleaños, por fin 18 años y el chico más lindo de la escuela de derrite por ti.

-Annie, que cosas dices.

-Pues es lo que está a la vista prima, mejor relájate y ponte hermosa para esta noche, más tarde llego a tu casa para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Gracias Prima, te espero.

Llegue a casa y aún seguía desconcertada por mis sueños vividos, así me encerré en mi habitación para poder calmar un poco las emociones, encendí el estéreo y escuche esa canción con la que me identificaba, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, simplemente la letra me hacía pensar que probablemente la espera ya había terminado, la espera de qué, tampoco lo sé y que por el momento no buscare la respuesta.

En ese momento estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sonó la puerta.

-Candy, aun no estas lista.

-Disculpa mamá, es que el tiempo se me fue volando y no me di cuenta que ya era tan tarde.

-¿Sucede algo que quieras platicarme?

-Sí, creo que me gustaría poder platicarte esto que me ha sucedido últimamente, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo ahorita, más adelante lo aremos.

-Está bien mi niña, sabes que siempre que lo desees y necesites estoy para escuchar a mi pequeña, que ya no es tan pequeña.

-Mamá, gracias, te quiero mucho.

-Discúlpame, me pongo nostálgica de saber que este será tu último cumpleaños en casa, los padres sabemos que los hijos algún día tienen que tomar su propio camino, pero es difícil aceptarlo hasta que el día llega.

-Mamá, pero solo me voy a estudiar, no me estoy yendo para siempre.

-Lo se cariño, mejor si quieres te ayudo a vestir.

-Claro mama, gracias.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Terry?

-Sabes que ese chico me encanta, pero finalmente seguimos siendo amigos, Annie dice que hoy me pedirá que sea su novia, sería tan romántico.

-Por lo que escucho, más que encantarte estas enamorada de él.

-Creo que sí, no lo puedo negar, es tan apuesto, galante y atento conmigo, siempre intentando protegerme aunque trate de hacerse el fuerte sé que es un chico sensible.

-Así como hablas de él confirmo que si estas enamorada.

-Aún tengo la esperanza de que si no me pide ser su novia hoy lo haga cuando estemos en Chicago.

-Por cierto hable con tu tía Margaret, me dicen que te esperan ansiosos tus primos Tom y Dorothy.

-Yo también estoy muy emocionada de poder vivir con ellos un tiempo, los quiero tanto son como los hermanos que no tuve.

-Bueno, creo que ya estas lista, te ves hermosa, si Terry no te pide ser su novia al verte tan hermosa no se entonces que necesita.

-Mamá, eso lo dices tú porque eres mi madre.

-Cariño, no solo por ser tu madre sino porque te amo, pero ya terminemos y bajemos pues casi empiezan a llegar los invitados.

Mi madre bajo antes que yo y empezó a recibir a los invitados, los cuales eran prácticamente amigos míos muy cercanos, paso el tiempo y Terry no llegaba, era muy extraño pues él es una persona muy estricta con referencia a la puntualidad, claro tenía que ser Ingles, en ese momento llego un arreglo de rosas con una tarjeta, algo me decía que eran de él.

_"Pequeña pecosa, por favor discúlpame por no poder ir a felicitarte y darte un afectuoso abrazo personalmente pero me surgió un imprevisto, mañana espero me des la oportunidad de poder invitarte al cine y así platicar, recibe un enorme beso y abrazo"._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Terry._

Al leer esta nota mi ánimo cayo por lo suelos, no podía ser, lo que se supone sería una gran noche se había convertido en una noche triste para mí, a pesar de que no mostraba emoción ante los comentarios de Annie y de mi madre, sobre la posible propuesta de Terry en el fondo de mi corazón era lo que más deseaba.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Annie quien inmediatamente se acercó a mí para saber que pasaba, en ese momento lo que menos tenia era ánimos de dar una explicación así que solo le mostré la nota, ella la leyó y se quedó algo asombrada, "no puedo creer que se perdiera esta noche"

-Candy no te sientas mal, el mismo te dice que te explicaría que paso mañana, por favor anímate y vamos a disfrutar, quieres.

Intente reponerme de lo sucedido y creo que lo logre un poco, aunque no del todo pues me hubiese encantado pasar ese cumpleaños mucho mejor de lo que fue, sé que sería el último en algunos años en esa casa que era mi refugio.

La ultima en irse fue Annie, nos abrazamos y me dio ánimo, en ese momento no pude contener las lágrimas y mi madre me abrazo, sabía que no necesitaba palabras para explicar lo sucedido, ella siempre podía ver a través de mis ojos y expresiones, cuando me calme por lo sucedido, ella me abrazo aún más fuerte y me dijo.

"Candy, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, mejor espera a saber que sucedió, recuerda que la felicidad depende de uno mismo, no de los demás"

Esas palabras siempre intento tenerlas muy presentes, pues sé que tiene razón

Me acompaño a mi habitación y como niña pequeña me arropo antes de dormir, me dio un beso de buenas noches y espero hasta que yo quedara dormida.

_ "No llores por favor princesa, creme que si alguien es más infeliz con esta separación soy yo, por favor regálale una sonrisa a mis ojos, recuerda que eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras._

_Solo me iré por un tiempo pero te prometo que cuando regrese lo primero que hare es pedirle a tus padres me concedan el honor de hacerte mi esposa"_

-Cariño estas bien, que sucede, ¿porque lloras?

-Mamá, disculpa estoy bien, siento una profunda tristeza, no lo sé, no sé qué sucede, por favor no te preocupes, creo que llorar me ayudara a calmarme.

-Segura, no me gusta verte así y menos cuando ya solo queda una semana para que viajes, no quiero que mi pequeña este triste antes de irse.

-Mamita te quiero mucho, probablemente es la nostalgia de dejar mi vida y a ustedes aquí.

En ese momento mi madre me brindo su cálido abrazo, ese abrazo que una madre es capaz de dar para reconfortante, el abrazo que te da seguridad, protección, consuelo.

-Le diré a tus primos que te consientan mucho y nosotros iremos a visitarte en las primeras vacaciones.

-Gracias mamá, creo que es momento de prepárame para los últimos trámites en la escuela, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y solo queda una semana.

El día en la escuela y en otras actividades se me fue como agua, realmente me sentía agotada, solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, cuando abro la puerta y me encuentro con esa encantadora sonrisa.

-Terry, que sorpresa.

-Porque sorpresa pecosa, te dije que hoy vendría a saber si aceptabas mi invitación a salir.

-En realidad no imagine que fuera enserio, se supone que tenías un imprevisto

-Pero mi imprevisto no iba a durar toda la vida, mejor dime te gustaría que saliéramos a un lugar en especial, ¿si vas aceptar mi invitación?

-Bueno la verdad es que creo que no estoy lista para la ocasión.

-Vamos, tu siempre te ves linda, no importa en qué ocasión estemos, pero si gustas cambiarte yo te espero, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y ese es para ti.

Qué barbaridad al oírlo decir esas palabras sentía que las piernas me dejarían de sostener en cualquier momento, el chico que me gustaba diciéndome algo así, sin duda esas palabras motivaron mi agilidad que parecía que el tiempo era lo que me sobraba.

-Bueno, te tomo la palabra, por favor ponte como, te ofrezco algo de tomar?

-No, gracias tu mamá ya me ofreció té.

Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, claro tratando de no dar a notar mis emociones de ese momento, estaba desconcertada a pesar de la noche anterior a quien menos imagine ver fue a él, así elegí un cambio de ropa rápido, fui a la habitación de mamá para avisarle que saldría un momento con Terry, ella me sonrió y me dijo que recordara que "la felicidad solo depende de uno mismo".

Salí con Terry, la verdad no tenía claro a donde quería ir así que deje que el eligiera el lugar, me llevo al cine a ver una película romántica, creo que ese fue el preámbulo para lo que vendría, después de ahí fuimos a caminar al parque, pudimos contemplar un hermoso atardecer sin duda un momento demasiado romántico para quienes solo eran amigos, y fue ahí en ese momento donde el me tomo de la mano.

-Candy, siento mucho no haber podido ir a tu cumpleaños anoche, el imprevisto que se me presento es que mi padre llego sin más ni más para tratar de convencerme que no viajara a Chicago, tu sabes mejor que nadie sabe mi situación familiar, desafortunadamente nos enfrascamos en una discusión y bueno me dolió mucho que por una situación así no hubiese pasado la noche más linda festejando tu cumpleaños.

-Terry, lamento mucho lo que me dices, tú te encuentras bien?

-Sí, he aprendido a sobrellevar esta situación finalmente es la vida que ellos decidieron vivir y aunque en esa decisión yo fui afectado ahora que puedo tener control de mis decisiones quiero vivir mi vida a mi manera.

-No dudo por un momento que lo puedas hacer, pues eres un rebelde sin causa.

-Cambiemos de tema, lo que sucedió anoche no va a impedir que te diga lo que ayer pensaba hacer.

Candy, había esperado mucho el día de ayer, de tu cumpleaños para algo especial, sabes que este rebelde como tú me llamas, te ama.

Ohhh por Dios!, no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaba, ese apuesto chico por el que me derretía me estaba diciendo que me amaba, sin duda cualquier sentimiento de dolor de la noche anterior se había desvanecido al escuchar esas palabras.

-Amo tu sonrisa, tu espontaneidad, tu bondad, tu sencillez, amo todo lo que tú representas por ser tu misma, sin máscaras, simplemente mi linda señorita pecas.

Aceptas ser la calma de mi tormenta, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Con un nudo en la garganta por su afectiva declaración, no pude contener una lagrima que se me escapo y el rubor en mis mejillas, en ese momento el acuno mi rostro con sus suaves manos y miro fijamente mis ojos como buscando mi respuesta.

-Te quiero Terry, quiero al rebelde sin causa que vive en ti y todo lo que el también representa en mi vida.

No sé si seré la calma de tu tormenta, pero si quiero ser tu novia.

En ese momento el acerco sus labios a los míos, fueron cálidos pero a la vez apasionados, creo que en ese momento los sentí así pues jamás había vivido como el que él me estaba dando.

Me tomo de la mano y seguimos caminando para después llevarme a casa, ahí empezamos hacer planes de cuando estuviésemos en Chicago, mientras yo viviría con mis tíos el viviría con su mamá, desafortunadamente sus padres jamás estuvieron juntos como tal para formar una familia, yo sabía que ese hecho le dolía mucho pero también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de cambiar eso y yo pedía a Dios porque su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Me sentía muy feliz por los acontecimientos vividos en este momento, iba a una vida nueva pero iba con el chico a quien quería, se que somos jóvenes y nos queda mucho que vivir y descubrir pero aun así me siento muy afortunada por vivir tan hermosa experiencia.

Por fin llego el día en que partiría, Terry y yo viajaríamos juntos, así que mis padres nos fueron a despedir a ambos al aeropuerto, pude percibir la tristeza en mis padres por esta separación, intentaba entenderlo por ser única hija, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, mi madre intento contener las lágrimas, pero no tuvo éxito, así que me aprisione entre sus brazos para sentir nuevamente su cálido abrazo y transmitirle todo mi amor y agradecimiento por amarme tanto, al final mis padres y yo nos dimos un fuerte abrazo de oso y casi a punto de partir llego el padre de Terry, con un gesto le di a entender que fuera a despedirse de él, hablaron escasos 5 minutos y se abrazaron, sin duda una escena muy conmovedora, ahí estaba el Terry sensible que había conquistado mi corazón.

Nuevamente nos despedimos y así abordamos el avión a una nueva aventura, la aventura que sin saber me tenía preparada una sorpresa del tiempo.

Espero que disfruten leer esta historia asi como yo estoy disfrutando escribiarla, con mucho cariño.

También agradecere sus comentarios, porras y lo que se de, recuerden que todo es para mejorar y darles mejores fic´s :-)


End file.
